


Not the Man We Thought Him to Be

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [92]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Dark Derek, Dark Derek Hale, Evil Derek, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was missing and none of them had noticed it, not until the school called. He’d vanished leaving behind his things but not a word where he’d gone. And the only one who seemed to know something was a mad-man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes is back, and to those who know not what this series is then here comes a short introduction; these short little fic’s are scribbled for my friends as a sort of payment for crappy bets such as is it going to rain tomorrow (fine we’ve never bet on things like that but you get the idea I’m sure) and each fic is written as best to my abilities with a time limit of 15min so there will be 101 mistakes and plot holes that make the grand canyon look like a tiny crack in the pavement, and these stories often end before I wish them too. If you are able to deal with it then you are welcome to proceed.  
> But to this fic, so my friend whom we have decided to call Yellowhammer (it’s a bird right?) requested a fic where Stiles vanishes and no one knows where he is until Peter directs them in the right direction, and guess what that’s all the bitch gave me and this is what happened…. and honestly I’m not even sure what I just did.

 

Stiles was gone, he’d been missing for days and no one had noticed it.It wasn’t until the school finally contacted the Sheriff to ask where his son was that anyone realized that the Sheriff’s son was gone.No one had a clue about what had happened to Stiles Stilinski or when exactly he’d gone missing, all anyone knew was that his personal belongings were still at the house his phone and laptop sat on his desk with his homework, the phone and laptop where both dead.Stiles shoes weren’t missing and neither was his jacket, it honestly seemed like Stiles had just vanished into thin air. 

 

From the homework they were able to at least narrow down somewhat the day Stiles had still been around, Stiles had been to school on Thursday and on Tuesday the School finally called asking about the Sheriff’s missing son.

 

Naturally a great search had been launched the second John Stilinski walked into the house and realized his son was gone, there was no sign of a struggle but he knew his son had left against his will because if his son had left willingly then Stiles would’ve taken his pillow because without it Stiles couldn’t sleep. 

 

In his desperation John Stilinski who’d never been a fan of the locusts that were the media went to stand before cameras to plead for the safe return of his son, or for someone to just help him find his son promising a reward no less for any lead that would help bring his son home, and with tears in his eyes the Sherifftold his son who he wished with all his heart would hear how much he did love him even if what John had said and done before Stiles’ disappearance might’ve made his son think otherwise. 

 

Still it took nearly a month before a call came that had both the Sheriff as well as the young Alpha McCall visiting one Peter Hale, neither John or Scott had seen the werewolf since he’d been locked away.

 

Hale was passing behind the glass like some animal trapped in a zoo. The werewolf seemed anxious and agitated and as soon as they were close enough to hear him Peter Hale turned his attention to the pair.

 

`You need to find Derek.´ was the first thing Hale said to them and it wasn’t what either one of his visitors had expected.

 

`What? Why?´Scott asks before John has the chance too, the question seemed to further annoy the werewolf behind the reinforced glass.

 

`Because,´ Peter growls with an air of frustration, `Derek’s got him.´

 

`What makes you think that?´ John asks moving closer to the wall separating them from one another, the question seemed to make the older werewolf bristle with anger but frankly the Sheriff couldn’t believe that Stiles was with Derek Hale after all his son had been abducted; why would Derek Hale steal away John’s son, his only child, it didn’t make any more sense to him than the idea that Stiles would’ve left willingly leaving no word of goodbye to John and leaving his pillow.

 

` I know, that’s what makes me think that.´ Hale snarls standing right there only an inch from the barrier between him and them, `And trust me you’ll want to find him fast before there’s nothing left of your son, and pray you aren’t already too late to save him.´

 

`He’s lying.´ Scott says but to John it sounds more like Scott is trying to convince himself of the fact, `Derek wouldn’t – why would he? ´

 

Peter snaps his gaze towards Scott and spits out furiously, `Continue to think like that and you will never find _him_.´

 

`Why would he, why would Derek take my son?´ 

 

Peter turns his attention back to John while Scott continued to voice his refusal to believe that Derek would do anything such as abduct Stiles, but there was something uneasiness within John Stilinski. 

 

The intense yet desperate look Peter Hale holds is almost as unnerving as the twist in John’s stomach, the expression and gaze the werewolf holds is so eerily similar to the one his own son held the last time the father and son had spoken to one another; Stiles had cried and begged him to listen but John had been unwilling to listen to his son, his son who according to Theo and Scott had killed that Donovan boy in cold-blood, the last thing John had said to his son was, `I’m ashamed of you, I’m ashamed to be your father.´ It made his chest hurt to know that the last thing he’d said to his son was words that had left his son sobbing on the living-room floor, John wished he could undo what had been said and done, he wished he could just find his son and apologize because it had been only a few days ago when that lying sack of shit that was Theo finally told the truth; and John was grateful his son had fought for his life instead of just allowed Donovan to kill him, and John wished with every fiber of his fragile existence that he could tell his son just that. 

 

`Because he finally could.´ is the short reply and John can’t help but question the answer which seems to anger the werewolf trapped inside the only place that was capable to keep him locked-up and away from the rest of the world, there’s an almost finality to the way Peter had spoken like the hand of God had come down to smite all the liars and deciphers leaving only the truth speakers. 

 

`Are you seriously telling me that none of you noticed it, how focused Derek was about Stiles? Really?´ Hale let’s out a frustrated groan before continuing with a voice that revealed how absolutely done he was with both John and Scott,`Oh heavens what fools you all are. Scott didn’t you ever wonder why Stiles’ room and clothes smelled so much like Derek, or were you just ignoring it?´ 

 

John glances towards the boy he’d watched grow into a young man and who it seemed these days had the world on his shoulders, since Theo turned on Scott and spat out the truth about Stiles and Donovan the once so cheerful boy seemed wary and quiet, no doubt Scott too wished to undo what had been said and done to Stiles but for that to have any hope of happening they had to find Stiles and find him alive. 

 

Scott looks mighty startled by the question Peter had directed at him which made the older werewolf chuckle darkly, `Oh you are precious aren’t you Scotty-boy?´ 

 

`Scott?´ Scott turns his wide eyes at him and John knows that now that Scott was thinking about it that yes there had been something odd going on but knowing Scott it was understandable that he would overlook things, but how had John been so equally blind that was a question? Certainly he’d seen Derek around his son, heard it even whispered amongst the towns people questioning when exactly John’s son had befriended Derek Hale and whether or not the friendship was a healthy one as it seemed like all the werewolf ever did was push and shove Stiles around. 

 

`Ever wondered why Derek was so keen to keep Stiles around, to keep him safe and alive even while the whole hell that was the Nogitsune?´ Peter asked not even giving them a chance to reply before continuing, `Come now, seriously Scott? Derek’s first instinct is to kill a threat – he likes to make things quick and easy - so why on earth would he go to such length to save Stiles? Didn’t you question it, not even for a second?´ 

 

`They – they were friends.´ Scott says rather hesitantly which causes Peter to just roll his eyes.

 

`Oh dear me aren’t we naïve.´ Peter tuts from behind the glass before hissing, `Fine. Don’t think about it. Just know this, when dear Derek thought I was still a vegetable he told me _all_ about Stiles, how he smelled, how he talked and walked, how he looked when he was in a state of undress and even the way he slept and touched himself.´ Peter’s eyes are glowing and he looks like the perfect mad-man he is as he snaps, `He stalked his prey for days and nights, he was more focused on Stiles than finding the Alpha that killed his sister and trust you me if he’d been focused on the Alpha then Derek would’ve known immediately when entering my room that it was me.´ 

 

All the color drains from Scott’s face at that and John isn’t sure why but it makes him feel ill at ease suddenly.

 

`And why do you think my nephew was so keen to kill me Scotty? It wasn’t because of Laura, no it was because of Stiles, because he smelled me on what he called _his_ , he killed me because he knew I wanted Stiles almost as much as he did.´

 

`No. No, that’s not true. Derek he’s – he’s not even gay.´ Scott throws in there with an air of desperation and surely enough John wishes it to be true, because suddenly he’s terrified of the idea that his son might indeed be with this darker version of Derek Hale.

 

`Oh he’s bisexual or at least when it comes to certain males, he has a thing for boys like Stiles – it’s a taste we share.´ Peter says rather darkly with a sadness in his eyes, `But enough talk, you need to find him before he breaks Stiles into little pieces – Derek may want Stiles but he’s not going to like it when he puts up a fight.´

 

`But – but Derek’s with Br…´

 

`SHE’S DEAD.´ Peter barks at Scott who jumps visibly at the sudden burst of rage that causes the thick layer of glass to rattle, `He probably killed her days after he left with her, dumped her in some ditch like a piece of trash. My nephew you isn’t as stupid as he seems, he’s played it well but I know him and what he’s capable of, and trust me to use her wasn’t a hardship if it brought him closer to the great prize that is Stiles.´ 

 

`You really believe it, that Derek is the one who took Stiles?´ John asks cautiously, his gut was twisting unpleasantly as the idea began to seem more likely, Hale just nods with a frown on his face.

 

`If you knew that Derek was a threat to my son,´ John yells no longer willing to stay in control of his emotions after all this was his son they were talking about, `If you knew all of this about your nephew then why didn’t you do something about it!?´John roars, spit flying against the clean smooth surface of the glass while wishing he had his gun on him because he really feels a need to blow this abominations head to a bloodied mess.

 

`I thought I had it all under control, ´ Peter confesses voice low, and John would later say the man even seemed ashamed of his false belief, `I honestly thought I’d managed to convince Derek to go about it differently, but Derek is possessive and I should’ve known that such a destructive character flaw wouldn’t just disappear with words of wisdom.´ 

 

`A flaw.´ John snorts, he knows this flaw after years on the job he’d seen what possessiveness could do to people and it made him sick just thinking about what a possessive werewolf possibly could do to his only child. 

 


	2. My Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my so it seems my friends have lost their ability to use their imagination and now I have been set to write a chapter into old stories that I have not dared to touch. So this is 15min in its most dullest of fashions where my friends are asking me to throw in a chapter into old fic’s and this one was chosen randomly by Treacherous-Traitor, who wanted a look inside Derek Hale’s demented little mind, sadly I had no ability today to reach into the cauldron of madness and so this is hardly up to the high standards my friends were expecting. I can only hope you all will not lose faith in my abilities after this disaster. Tyrant-Twin wanted something dark and twisted, with a mention of past rape and blood and well everything nasty really and yet when I think I managed it she tells me I did not. I dare say her mind is darker than mine.

Patience was not one of the attributes Derek Hale had ever truly possessed, at least not before Stiles Stilinski came crashing into his life, before the beautiful youth that had too much energy and not enough sense to hold his fool of a tongue inline Derek had always had a desire to have what he wanted immediately and not a minute later. Such things as patience is a virtue or all good things come to those who wait had never held any at all meaning to him, they had just been pretty and useless words said by those who were too weak to demand what they desired. If anything waiting had always made Derek viciously unkind even as a babe at least according to his mother who swore that if it took her a minute longer to come and feed him he’d gnaw at her nipple with his little were-teeth until she’d bleed, however thankfully most things Derek had ever wanted he was given before he had to throw a temper tantrum since he was the only son of his mother and thus the apple of her eye.

And yet although he had no great experience or any real practice in the art of waiting he’d known instinctively the moment he had set his hungry eyes on the pale human boy that being too forward would frighten the already skittish boy as far from him as humanly possible, he’d known by just looking into the fine orbs that glimmered like liquid gold in one light and in another were like drops of dark honey that this boy would run if he demanded too much too quickly; this boy was no Paige who would be charmed with seductive whispers or words, he was no Kate eager to get to him, and he was no Alex who had so desperately tried to please him.

Of course there had been a great many a thing to keep Derek inline, to keep him from slipping up and just taking the boy as his, such as the werewolf that had killed Laura who had been the last chain to keep him tethered and under control, there had been something almost hilarious about the fact that it had been Peter who had killed her since she’d left him to rot in some sad hospital room for years; there was some justice there in Peter killing Laura as there had also been in Derek killing Peter, and Derek had not for a second thought about not killing his uncle especially once he noticed the clear attraction Peter felt towards what was Derek’s.

He’d been severely disappointed and unnerved when his uncle returned to the land of the living, and if Stiles hadn’t been ever watchful and ever weary of him still then perhaps Derek would’ve chopped his uncle into tiny bits and burned them, but such brutality would’ve had the boy hiding even more so behind his dopey love-sick friend and that would not do neither would’ve killing the Sheriff done him any good either even if he was tempted to do so on more than one occasion.

  
Stiles had managed to drill in the notion of watching and waiting into Derek’s skull, although there had been of course a couple of close calls during this time when Derek prepared everything for him and Stiles, there was a pack of Alpha’s to deal with and a Darach that momentarily with help of magic no less set Derek a stray, and then the Nogitsune that Derek was determined would not end-up consuming all of his beautiful Stiles; when Argent had stood there gun aimed at Stiles’ body Derek had barely been able to contain the desire to rip the arm right off of the hunter before ramming the gun and arm right back down the hunters throat, but he’d bid his time having faith that the Sheriff would end the hunter before the hunter could end his Stiles.

A lot of poor choices, unforeseen events had thrown Derek’s carefully planned actions into to halt such as him turning into a useless human, he’d used that woman skinned killer of a woman to teach him all he thought he might need to overpower Stiles if he were to remain a useless human but thankfully he hadn’t stayed a human for very long, although it was his unplanned and brief death that had inspired Derek to finally take action when it came to taking what he wanted.

Pretending to go away with the bitch of a woman who couldn’t see past his fake-smile was easier than he’d thought it to be, killing her had been even easier, they had barely driven far enough from the others when he’d reached for her slender neck, she’d smiled as he’d brushed his lips against her hairline unaware of how he’d got her neck and head trapped in his strong hands.

He’d snapped her neck without warning, there was no need for goodbyes since he would not miss her. He’d brought the car to an easy stop at the side of the road before dumping her body in the trunk of their car, unlike his uncle he disposed of his little helper quickly enough, he burned her clothes and sold what little she had of value on her, tore out her heart and other parts which he sold easily enough to a man that enjoyed drabbling with the more darker forms of magic, the meat of her body he’d fed to wild-dogs and the bones he had crushed to dust which he’d scattered along his journey back to Beacon Hills.

Derek had his own plans to sever Stiles bond with Scott McCall as well as his father, but as he watched the kid called Theo work it became clear to Derek he need not do a thing, it was clear that the boy wanted to create a wedge between the two friends be it to weaken Scott or to leave Stiles open for his advances Derek knew not, but he knew a manipulative psychotic shit when he saw one after all he’d survived Peter.

The only time Derek had thought to intervene was with this mad little lunatic of a young man called Donovan, a kid who hated the Sheriff more than Derek thought reasonable, and that filthy little worm had dared go after Stiles with the intent to devour him alive leaving but a little for his poor father to find but then by accident Stiles had killed the creature, and Derek had known by the look in Theo’s greedy cold eyes he had the means now to truly destroy the friendship between Stiles and the True Alpha; it had grown weak ever since the Nogitsune, Scott may say he thought Sitles innocent of all the killings and Allison’s death but Derek could hear the stutter of Scott’s deceitful heart.

It was so easy to snatch Stiles once his father knew the so-called truth about what had happened between Stiles and the dead boy, it was so easy to take Stiles without anyone noticing once Scott turned his back on his so-called best friend, no one would miss Stiles for days and so Derek swooped in.

Derek had found the boy in his bedroom curled-up on his bed, his homework left messily around the room as if he’d grown frustrated with the uselessness of a high school education, the scent of fresh tears and despair had been so thick that it had nearly made him sick, Stiles had cried himself to sleep once more and perhaps it wasn’t entirely a natural state since there was a bottle of sleeping pills on the bedside table; Stiles had looked rather pitiful and sad then and Derek knew what he was about to do was the right thing, and so he did not regret then or now for waking Stiles up with a false pretense of Scott asking him to go and pick him up, the light that had appeared in Stiles eyes as Derek told him that he’d managed to get Theo to tell the truth to Scott had been as was the way Stiles had followed him out of the house and into Derek’s new car.

Stiles had even hugged him and thanked him for getting the truth out of Theo and Derek had known to cherish that gratitude and that embrace, and it had been wisely done since the moment Stiles realized that the only direction the road Derek had chosen was out of time any gratitude had flown out the window, he’d been forced to subdue Stiles with a quick punch in the face before covering his mouth and nose with his large hand until the boy went limp in his seat.

Derek didn’t like hurting Stiles, even now as he walked down into the bunker some clever little nut-job had built, he didn’t like the idea of having to discipline his mate again and sadly it was still almost a daily thing since Stiles just didn’t know any better.

Carefully unlocking the first door that separated him from his beautiful boy Derek hope this would not be one of those days when Stiles was behaving extremely badly, after all he’d already lost his bedding since that whole trying to kill himself thing and the books were gone too since Stiles had tried stuff pages upon pages down his throat which was also the reason Stiles no longer had toilet paper, the reason for no more spoons, knives or works be the plastic or not was due to Stiles attempt to stab Derek in the eye with a spoon.

Opening the last door between him and his mate Derek turns on the light, light was just another privilege Stiles had lost after he’d fought Derek one day when all Derek wanted to do was be near him, the stench of Stiles shit and piss is disgusting but Derek keeps his facial expression impassive as he steps inside the small room; he’d removed the toilet and the sink after Stiles had attempted to flood the place now all Stiles had was a bucket and a tiny bottle of water.

The chains had been added a week prior when Stiles had gone from pliant and good to a bad boy that made a run for it, the little shit had hit him over the head with the bowl of water Derek had been foolishly kind enough to give him, but Derek had recovered quickly enough, Stiles hadn’t even made it up the steps to the basement of the house when Derek had caught him; Derek was still a little bit ashamed of himself for losing so much control of his temper that he’d broken a couple of Stiles fingers and fractured one or two of his ribs, he wasn’t proud of how much of his rage and fear he’d let out on Stiles whom he hadn’t really hurt before but then again Stiles hadn’t ever reached freedom as closely as he had done that day, and he was most certainly not proud of what he’d done after he’d beat some sense into Stiles, but the chase had set his blood coursing downwards and he’d just been harder enough to cut a diamond; but it seemed the beating and what Derek knew was rape had quieted the boy down, and Derek hadn’t heard him scream not once since Derek’s wolf had decided after Derek had fucked him to mount the boy too which was an experience both his wolf and Derek might like to do in the future hopefully with Stiles eager consent after all the experience of fucking someone in his more animalistic form had been the beast thing ever.

`Morning Stiles, ´ Derek says as he tries to adjust his growing erection in his pants, the boy huddled in the corner goes paler than usual as his eyes fall on Derek’s hand that was cupping his dick and balls, it was rather a disappointment to Derek that their first time together had clear been a less pleasurable experience for Stiles since it clearly made Stiles dread any further intercourse with him.

`It’s okay my love, ´ Derek says as softly as he possibly can while growing more aroused by the naked boy, `I’m just here to feed you.´ and he really was just going to make sure Stiles did eat his breakfast this morning since Stiles ass had yet to heal from the ruthless fucking it had taken. It was the damage he’d done that finally made it clear to Derek why Alex had always said that prep and lube were important if you wanted to fuck a guy in the ass, but while slightly wild with anger and fear Derek hadn’t thought about either and now he had to wait until Stiles was better before he could even attempt to show the boy how sex could be a wonderful thing.

`I – I’m not hungry. Thank you.´ Stiles whispers while trying to disappear into the corner, against which he was pressing his ever thinning body against,

`Oh Stiles, ´ Derek sighs softly while moving closer to the trembling boy, `you don’t really think you have a choice in this do you? Don’t you remember rule number one?´ Stiles lets out a loud sob against the wall, and another follows when he sees the long rubber-tube Derek wishes out of his back pocket, `Come on now Stiles, what is rule number one? I know you know it, we’ve gone through them enough times, or do you want us to go through them again.´

Stiles shakes his head desperately.

`Then tell me Stiles, what is rule number one? ´ Derek asks as uncoils the long thing tube.

`Obedience.´ Stiles sobs out before slowly moving onto his knees, his fingernail free fingers stretching over his thighs pale and trembling, `I’m to do as I am told, never to question you or your decisions.´ Derek can’t help but smile at the pale boy before him.

`That’s right. Such a good boy you are Stiles. Now will you eat your breakfast like the good boy I know you can be or, ´ and now he shows Stiles the familiar thin tube, `Or shall I feed you the way you’ve forced me to do in the past? ´

`I’d like to eat it Derek.´ Stiles says fearful eyes watching him play with the no longer so clear tube.

`What did you forget Stiles?´ Derek asks still keeping the tube he’d forced down Stiles gullet more than once, and Stiles quickly stammers out the words he wants to hear.

`I’d like to eat it my breakfast Derek, and thank you Derek for giving me a choice.´

`You are very welcome Stiles, ´ Derek says as he shoves the rubber tube back into his pocket, `Good boys get choices instead of getting forced, isn’t that right Stiles? ´ Stiles nods hands still resting on his lap.

`You know right,´ Derek stars as he picks up the spoon to spoon feed the boy some scrambled eggs, ` why you got hurt, don’t you? Why I couldn’t give you a choice.´ Derek asks watching as Stiles fights to swallow his food before answering very carefully.

`Be-because I – I was bad? ´

`Is that a question I hear?´ Derek asks voice still friendly although he doesn’t like the idea that Stiles was blaming him entirely for the incident that had left Stiles with a bleeding ass and a high fever for days.

`Because I was bad, that was why I had no choice. ´ Stiles answer quickly, fearfully, and Derek leans over to plant a kiss on his still feverish forehead.

`That’s my good Stiles.´ Derek hums happily before going back to feeding his beautiful boy, Derek could only hope that soon Stiles would stop being difficult and just learn to be happy with him and accept that this was where he belonged, after all this was where Stiles belonged and where he would stay for the rest of his life.

 


End file.
